The invention relates to a synchro generator.
More particularly the invention is concerned with a synchro generator including a stator, which comprises a signal coil having at least two signal windings which are offset at predetermined angles relative to each other, as well as an exciter coil having an exciter winding which is concentric with the signal coil, a core of magnetically conductive material being allocated to at least one of the coils, and comprising a rotor of magnetically conductive material asymmetric relative to its axis of rotation.